


The Originals VS The Remakes

by Batsy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Versions of Characters (sorta), Delirious has a twin, Healing Kisses, I'll add more stuff later, M/M, This may be confussing, power au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy/pseuds/Batsy
Summary: Ten of the banana bus squad are kidnapped and ten other men are kidnapped, too. The men are given frightening powers by their kidnappers. Then put into a game.First team to get one hundred and fifty points will get to live.The other team will be disposed of. They will be killed if you don't understand the meaning.





	1. Chapter 1

As a twin, you will do just about anything to stand out. When the two of you look and talk a lot alike, you need anything to feel like someone. You want to be your own person. You need to be your own person.

Dying hair, extreme haircuts, piercings, tattoos, anything! Jonathan Dennes did all of that to try and not get called out as James. It worked sometimes, but most of the time not. Even Luke would call one twin the wrong name, most of the time just calling them the Jay twins when both is near.

Both stood small at a five feet and six inches. Both have natural black hair and light skin. James’s eyes are a chocolate brown, while Jonathan’s hold a bright sky blue. James’s hair is natural and has a messy haircut. Jonathan is dyed blue at the end and has the left half shaved of. Jonathan has a bar in his right ear and black studs. James could careless for piercings. Jonathan has a tattoo of a shark on his chest and a tree covering his whole left arm going up to his neck. James just has the date he was married on his ring finger.

He finally got the feeling of being his own person with his youtube channel. There was no one to mix him up with because there was no face to the name. Some may try to add one, but no one could truly know unless he said anything. Making no way to mix him up. There will never be, “Hey James… Oh wait, you’re Jon.” There will always be, “Hey H2O Delirious,” and nothing else.

Jonathan thought about face reveals every now and again, but knows James is always on the internet with some photo or another. The two will once again become mixed up for their looks. Even if he claims James is his twin, some people won’t be believe him or others will hate on James. He just couldn’t have that.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his brother. Hell, he is visiting the man and his husband right now. He loved them both and doesn’t want to hurt them or make them get hurt from a stupid decision. That also can make people think hard. James has a husband, and Jonathan loves them both, and that may allow people to make things up that could make it worse out there for all of them.

The man, Kyle Chen, was the first to be able to tell the two part. They met him while on vacation that kept switching between Canada and the United States. He towers the boys by being six feet six inches. He dyed his hair white and has it covering half of his face, much too his husband distaste. His eyes are almost dark black. He doesn’t have any piercings, but plans on going with Jonathan to get one sometime. He has the date he was married on his ring finger and James name on his neck.

The Canadian Asian made them before feel like their own person and Jonathan has to admit, if James didn’t take the man, he would have. Not that he is gay! He is just a questionable guy on love interest. Jonathan picks to not love anyone at all. He may like to have someone with him, but that is always easier said than done. If you ask him, he’ll claim he is married to video games and his job.

* * *

“Why do you guys love the cold?” Jonathan pouts as the group moves through the snow. He tries to move his thick blue jacket to cover his face from the cold, but the wind wasn’t allowing that.

“I like the cold for I’m always warm.” James turns to him with a smirk. His red jacket was lighter than Jon’s and easier to move around in. Grabbing Kyle’s hand, he laughs at his brother struggling with his jacket.

“You get to snuggle and fuck more when it’s cold.” The man’s husband giggles out. James slaps the hand he was holding as Jonathan laughs. “What? Everyone should know we make love already. We’re married for christ sakes.”

“You don’t need to say it out loud. Even if it is just _Delirious_ with us.” The playfulness that came off of that name gave a lot away. The fact James was bending over to pick of snow gave more away. Now Kyle was bending over to get snow with him, giving even more away.

Jonathan mutters nothing close to words before taking off. He got to admit though, he misses just being able to play in real life like children. What he doesn’t miss is the chills from snowballs smacking his body. He just yells more as he tries to make at least one snowball, that turns more into a snow oval.

All men freeze when they hear a gunshot. They quickly look over each other to see if anyone was hurt before climbing on the ground as another goes off.

“Let’s walk through the woods, you said! This will be fun, you said!” James yells into the snow. He curls more into himself each time the gun goes off. He frown harshly into the snow.

“It’s not hunting season! It should have been safe!” Kyle yells back from his spot. The growl in his voice wasn’t to his husband, but felt like it to him. The man gulps as the two begin to argue.

“Stop it you too, and start moving! They’re aiming for the trees near you!”  Jonathan shouts and whispers at them. He is moving backwards away from the area, but didn’t want to leave the couple.

They all remember yelling and hearing, Shut up, before pain hit them in their backs. They remember the fear across each other face and their own. The tears that fell from each of their faces. The fact that James and Kyle held hands and Jonathan called for someone who wasn’t there.

* * *

When Evan Fong woke up, he found himself in front of a TV and in a room with a few other people. He thought he was at the hospital after getting shot, but took note that there was no medical stuff set up in the room. Then the thought of being dead and laying up in heaven or waiting for hell popped up.

Fear bubbled up quickly, but settled as he looks at everyone else. He needs to stay claim as he figures things out. Nine others laid in the room in their own beds, still sleeping somewhat peacefully. He couldn’t make out their faces from his blurry vision and the dim light from the TV.

Speaking of the TV, it made up the whole fucking wall. The white noise dance around too much and made his head hurt. There are letters and a number up top on the left, but he was having trouble just knowing they were even there. He groans and makes a note to look back there, when he can see better.

Going to rub his eyes, he takes note of an armband. The band held an owl in black with a white background. Looking around, he found the others had armbands also. The only one he could make out was the guy to his right with blue waves and a white background. He found all of them had it on the same arm.

While looking at the armbands, he took note of the black outfits with him and the guy to his right wearing different colors. All held the symbol of a banana though, that he could make out. His outfit held red while the other guy held blue. Everything looked the same on all of them.

“Huargh! James?!” The man next to him sits up shouting. “Kyle?!” His voice was weak and was cracking with every word. The man turns quickly to look at him. “Evan?! What the fuck is going on?!” He hiccups as tears form in his eyes.

“Hey. Calm down.” Evan reaches to him, only to be stop by handcuffs. He stares at the cuffs as the man cries next to him, waking the other eight up.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone seems to groan as Jonathan continues to cry. He doesn’t understand why he started to cry, not being much of a cryer. His hiccups and gasp get quiet as the TV begins to change to a video. He wipes his eyes with his free hand as it begins to play.

**“Hello. I’m sure all of you are confused.”** A silhouette of a man covers most of screen. **“I’m sure you have questions. Whether it is why you’re here, or why everything is happening, I’ll answer them for you. I’m sure a few of you can make out your friends and notice the uniforms you wear. You are being put into a test. I’m sure you notice how your body may feel different. That** **_something_ ** **is running through your blood.”**

Jonathan looks around as he calms down to the point where he is no longer crying. Glancing around and finds everyone was his friend here. Friends that didn’t know how he looks. Fear bubbles more in his stomach as the other look around.

**“We didn’t poison anyone here. Heaven’s no. We gave you all a gift. A power. Picking twenty men all, equal in a way. Then we gave them powers. You are group A, or Banana as you must noticed. You are the originals. The other ten men are group B, or Apple as you will come to know them. Your group is known for what you are about to do.”**

He stares down at his hands, jiggling the handcuffs on one of his hands. Puke is gonna be coming soon. The person on the TV didn’t give him enough time to even truly calm down. Jonathan’s heart may just explode with fear. He can’t tell from being close to friend in IRL or being put in a random place.

**“Group A and B will have to fight each other. This can be physical or through the point system we have set up. There will contest to win and points drop throughout the game. The only thing different about this game is, it is real life. All pain you cause, is real. All the blood you shed, is real. When a person dies, it is real. Though, we will make sure to bring you back to play the game till the score is set.”**

“What the fuck is this?!” The man to the far right yells. The voice and the yelling alone made Jonathan think that is Wildcat. “A you fucking my titties right now?! What the fuck is going one?!” Yep, that has to be Wildcat.

Through, as if to prove to his mind, he looks down the row at the screaming man. He follows the trail from there. Wildcat, Mini Ladd, Basically, Nogla, Jiggly, Cartoonz, Ohm, Moo, him, and then Vanoss. He makes awkward eye contact with everyone as he looks down the row of beds. Staring at Evan, as he listens to the man on the TV continue.

**“Reach one hundred and fifty, you and your team will live. If you are not the first, you will dispose of. We will kill you and not revive you for anymore reasons. You will have proven useless to us and will be a waste after that. The winning team will be put free to take their old lives or take over the other team lives. We will not contact them unless they reach out.”**

**“Like I said before, there are ways to get points. Contest will have their rules posts when we reveal them every week. Follow the contest to get points. Around the map, will be hidden areas where points can be given. Finding those areas can be tricky. Completing those areas are highly dangerous. Finally for the information on points, fighting.”**

Almost everyone on his left side started saying no. He turns around to watch everyone else.  Jonathan mumbles under his breath as everyone starts to state their distastement out loud. They were drowning out the man on the TV. The power of eight upset man was strong till a loud shut up came from the TV. Then, everyone just got quiet. Turning back to the TV, Jonathan held his breath as he listens.

**“Each team is made up of eight soldiers, one medic, and one leader. Taking out a soldier gets you one point. Taking out the leader will give you two points. Taking out a medic, that isn’t healing anyone, give you half a point. Taking out a healing medic, can make you lose points. The soldiers are wearing black. The leaders will be dressed in red. The medics will be in blue. Easy to tell the medics, leaders, and soldiers apart.”**

Glancing to his right, he find himself making shy eye contact with Evan again. As quick as it is made, the other man looks away from him. Shaking his head, Jonathan turns to look at everyone else. Jumping as he finds all eyes at him, but they look away when he looks back. That made his mouth taste sour as all of them look away from him and at the TV.

**“Now, I will read off the members of your team, their powers, and roles. BasicallyIDoWrk, strength, soldier. BigJigglyPanda, mentifery to a degree, soldier. Cartoonz,** **pyrokinesis** **, soldier. Daithi De Nogla, camouflage, soldier.  H2O Delirious,** **hydrokinesis** **, medic. I Am Wildcat,** **geokinesis,** **soldier. Mini Ladd,** **pathokinesis** **, soldier. Moo Snuckel, aerokinesis, soldier. Ohmwecker, electrokinesis, soldier. Vanoss, umbrakinesis, leader. You are are not allowed to say any other name except these name when out of your base.”**

After that, each handcuff unlatches at the same time. Jonathan quickly curls in on himself as the ‘oh shit’ feeling comes over him. Everyone eyes felt to be on him, while still glancing at each other. He felt sick, but looks up a someone taps him. He meets the eyes of Evan, Tyler, and Marcel. He gives them all a weak smile.

“We need to get going. They threaten us to leave the room.” Evan grabs him and pulls him to his feet. The man gives a smile back as he stumbles to stand. “We’ll.... We’ll talk later about stuff they said. Um, don’t try to avoid it, but don’t worry about it till later.”

Following the three men, he somehow got lost from them. Finding himself in a white room with a few TVs covering one wall, a bed, a closet, and a private bathroom. A sign beside the bed gives him the information that this is his room. Jonathan sighs and sits on the bed.

“Hello, H2O Delirious or Jonathan.” He quickly looks at the middle TV as a young male voice filled the room. “I am Gabe. Your training AI. Since your vacpac isn’t done yet, you are left with just your healing powers for now. Your vacpac will be used for your water powers till the lakes are filled up. It will take two more days for your vacpac to be fully working.”

“What is this?” He asks with no goal of getting an answer to a question that have been in his head ever since he woke up. Jonathan stands up, getting closer to the TV. He watches as a teddy bear with a shield and sword appread.

“Are you asking about me or about your current problem?” The animated teddy bear hides behind the shield. If Jonathan was in another situation, he would have found that cute and make even cooed at it. He just watches it with sad as.

“Why are they making…?” He found that his own body cut himself off. What he wanted to say, still held weight in the room. There was no way to get around what he was asking, though there was many question from just one.

“To learn and because… They are cruel creatures… Now, what do you wish me to call you for you must want to be personal?” The teddy bear quivvers at the beginning, but smiles and raises it sword. Heart appear when it states his last word. Quickly making a notebook and pen fall down on the screen, as if the AI needed help remembering what he was going to say.

“Delirious, would be fine…” Jonathan mumbles as he gives a small smile. He felt happy, but also the need to puke. The bear was cute, but the problem was who made it and why. He couldn’t think of it being fun and thoughtful as the people and what he was to do across his mind.

“Alright, Delirious. I’ll teach you about your healing kiss ability.” The teddy bear quickly toss the notebook and pen, having not written anything done. It then quickly pulls up a chalkboard and puts on glasses. Leaning against the chalkboard, the bear waits for Jonathan to say something.

“My what?” He stumbles back, to find himself on his bed again. Red quickly covered his face and shoulders. That had to be wrong. He just heard the wrong thing. Yeah, that had to be it.

The teddy bear quickly responses, proving him that he has heard it correctly. “Your kiss that can heal. You must touch another person’s lips to begin healing. To heal the wound fully, you must hold the kiss till a blue spickle thing aparts. The power may feel painful at first for you and the other person, but once the person is fully healed it will no longer hurt. There is pain only when the wound is bad. You also cannot, I repeat, cannot heal yourself.” It quickly draws on the board as it explains. Having mostly stick figures for the drawings, but still got the point across.

Quickly standing up, he begins to get more embarrass as the bear said this like it was nothing. “Wow, back it up. I have to kiss people, to heal them. Why?!” The image of having to kiss everyone became embarrassing and he feels like a tomato now. The fact that blue shit will wrap around the two of them made it feel like a gay disney movie. Not that he saw that as bad, but he wasn’t into the thought of being the first.

“I know it may seem weird, but this way, even if you have no water near, you can still heal your team. The other team’s medic can just heal with a touch. The life of your team is more important than… Comfort or privacy.” The animated teddy tosses the glasses aside as it gets closer to the screen as it talks. The way it was, it seemed to being hugging him. Its voice got low with each word and added more to the last three words, wanting to prove something.

The man stares at his shoes before sighing. This wasn’t anything he could control or try and change. This was what had to be done. He was his team only medic. “I dunno if I agree, but… I don’t want to see anyone dead…” His voice was dripping with how sad he felt and how embarrassing he thought this was. Though, he held his head strong.

“I’ll call one of your teammate for which you can practice on.” The teddy gave him a smile, before the screen went black.

“Hey w-wait!” Jonathan grabs the screen in panic. He wasn’t ready just yet. He hasn’t even talked to any of them. This not what he needs to do as a greeting. Blush came rushing back as he shakes the screen.

Huffing to himself, he sits back on his bed. Listening to any noise and waiting for someone to come in. This made him grow more nervous as he thinks of how the outcome may be. He gets butterflies as he thinks of who he has to kiss. He has a few he would like more than other. Though, that isn’t not right for thinking of friends. Besides, they will just be helping him learn his power more.

The door to his room slides up to reveal the team’s leader. Panic and embarrassment rush over Jonathan, but he tries to play it cool. Saying to himself, ‘Maybe he is here to talk to me.’ He picks that as the answer and not anything else. He stands up and smiles at the man.

“Your AI said you needed help with your training and needed a partner for it?” Evan states, making the other man slouch. He walks force to Jonathan, holding a soft smile. “We can talk after training, okay?”

“I don’t want to do this training.” He whispers back. Maybe he didn’t want to hear him, or maybe it was the bear. He just knows he didn’t want someone to hear him say that. Frowning, he looks up at the man.

Evan frowns as he pulls out a pure black knife from thin air. “All of us have already got started on training. You need to, too.” With that, he cuts his hand. Hissing at the pain, he quickly drops the knife. Blood begins to drip from the wound as he looks at Jonathan. “You have to act fast.”

“Why the fuck did you do that?! Wah, why?!” He quickly grabs the wound hand. “Are you mad?! I… I…” He couldn’t find what he want to say. Anger is in his gut, but fear is covering his heart. He couldn’t think at all. Why did he have to do this? His pride was last somewhere in the mix.

He reaches to pull the man down some. The kiss was shy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to make it stronger. Evan’s eyes were wide the whole time as Jonathan kissed him. Blush came across both of their faces as Jonathan held the man in place as he waits for something to happen.

First came the pain in his own hand. The same one Evan would have cut on himself. The feeling following was weird. It felt like the wound healing naturally, but instead of a few days or weeks, it was in seconds. Then he got what could only call heartburn as a blue smoke wrapped around the two.

Once the smoke stops, he quickly pulls away and turns his back to the man he just kissed. He decides to cross his arms instead of burying his face into his hands. “I-Is your h-hand better now?” His voice cracks too much, giving away his embarrassment. Exhaling through his nose harshly at the cracking.

“Yes.” Was all he got from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somehow got a lot longer than I planned. With that being said, it isn't bad that it is longer.
> 
> Please give me what you think of the story so far.
> 
> I may be rushing it. Sorry if it seems like that.


	3. Chapter 3

When James woke up, he immediately grabbed the hand he remembered as his husband’s. The man held his hand back, as they both stare at the screen in front of them. The two remain quiet as a video began to play. They found eight other men in the room, but none was the one to go missing with them.

**“Now, I will read off the members of your team, their powers, and roles. C4 Delirium, frigokinesis, leader. SmallThickPanda, invisibility, soldier. BarelyWrking, magnetism, soldier. Hugee Dad, teleportation, soldier. I Am Canis, strength, soldier. Wattbreaker, pyrokinesis, soldier. Baa Suckel, pathokinesis, soldier. LiveTV, cryokinesis, soldier. Vanti, photokinesis, medic. Daithi De Zoid, pathokinesis, soldier. You are are not allowed to say any other name except these name when out of your base.”**

Everyone stayed quiet as they moved out. Both men notice how they almost walked into different directions, before correcting themselves to walk with each other. Everything felt sluggish as everyone continued to walk into different areas and rooms. They both made sure to look at the rooms, areas, and the faces, before dipping into, what they could only guess was, their room.

“Kyle… Do you see the masks on the closet door?” James asks as he turns to stare at the man. After finding out the two of them will be rooming together, they decided to sit on the bed, facing the TVs. They already dismissed the both of their training AIs, wishing for time to themselves. Time that was spent mostly being quiet and staring at anything, but each other.

Kyle tries to laugh weakly, trying to bring some joy. “The white owl and the messed up photonegative Jason mask? Makes me think of Jonathan and his  _ best _ friend. The code names make me think of them also… You can explode...” 

“I know… They said it won’t hurt and I will be fine… You can control light. I know that is different from exploding, but still… Please drop it now. It makes me sick.” With that, two fell quiet again. Not finding anything better to do, they decide to cuddle. As they cuddle closer, they turn off the lights.

“We will talk to the group tomorrow. They need to know their medic and their leader. I bet they are just as tired as us, right now.” The leader mumbles as he closes his eyes. “Maybe, just as curious as us, too.” His lover’s response was just a huff with a kiss to his hand. Giving a weak laugh back, they fall into their dreams.

* * *

 

The lack of noise after the kiss, made Jonathan worried. He made it very clear to the other man, that was just for healing, nothing else. They just could not find words to make themselves feel better. He could not shake the kiss from his mind, till he notices something against his closet.

“Is that a Jason mask?” He asks to no one in mind as he rushes over to it. The familiar object rest in his hands, but now it wasn’t in a coded world. “I’ve got to give them credit. The teddy bear, the mask, my code name, my so called ‘power.’ It makes it look like they did their homework.”

“It’s the same with me. I have my owl mask and my training buddy is an owl... I decided it was better to talk to you face to face though…” How Evan’s voice drops, made him look back at him. The asian is looking down at his shoes as he speaks. “I thought… Since you’re here in person… We should talk about... Anything… Problem being, I can’t think of anything else… Other than you’re here… In  _ person _ .”

Jonathan laughs loudly, making the other man blush. “I know that this is big, but don’t let it stop you, Evan. I’m the same person from over skype or discord. Just now, you have a face to put my voice to… And my voice is clearer now. And! I don’t lag.” He continues to laugh as Evan joins in.

“I never thought you would be small and have piercings.” Evan admits though his laughter. He sits down on the bed as he continues to talk. “Or have dimples and dyed hair. I never thought this is what you would look like, but I never thought about giving you a look, Jon. Your voice was always just enough for me.”

“Hey! You’re not that  _ much _ taller! Mister five eleven. Wanna judge me for height? Five inches isn’t much.” Jonathan huffs and crosses his arms. He can’t actually be mad when he feels his playful side coming alive. “You say it like you never wanted to meet me, but you stand here now. Well, sit here now. Not able to think of anything else.” Stating as he now stands in front of the other man.

“Maybe that is why I cannot think. It is like a  _ oh god. I have to meet the moron.  _ My mind is panicking about having to meet the crazy man from the other side of the line.” Evan’s laughter slowly dies down as he raises his eyes. “Maybe, it’s more than panic… I am really happy to finally meet you. Jonathan…”

“Jonathan Dennes.” He quickly raises his hand. Flashing a quick smirk to the leader, “It is a joy to finally meet you in person, Evan Fong. I’m glad to be your friend and your medic.” Evan quickly grabs his hands, as if to see if he was truly real.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Jonathan Dennes. I’m glad to finally meet my best friend and I will try my best as your leader.” Evan shakes his hand harshly as the two of them laugh. They give each other small smiles.

“Now, you got to repeat that seven more times without the mask. I’m sure it will be fine.” Evan smirks as Jonathan groans. “Not only that, but you… Have to explain how you can heal the others… So no one gets worried or weirded out.”

“Too late for that Evan. Too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some of the OCs popping in and out to let you know what is going on with them.
> 
> Sorry for it being short. It was going to be only James and Kyle at first, but I decided to go to the originals before adding more on them. At least till after I see your reacts.
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment. I would love to see what you got to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan could tell that it was night. There was just a feeling he had. Though, none of them were tired. The group he was heading to, sat waiting, for their medic and leader. His friends were excited to see Ryan and him for the first time in person. Him, the first time ever.

Regret came into his mind as he stands in the doorway. There was no stopping now and he does not have a choice to what he wants. He still is worried about his family and hops he can see them soon.

“Don’t be afraid. They are your friends.” Evan whispers into his ear causing him to shiver. “They need to know you. As a friend and as their medic.” He puts his hand on Jonathan’s lower back, pushing him forward.

Blushing, the smaller man opens his mouth. “H-Hello, everyone.” The statement stops everyone in the room. The eyes that fell on him made him blush more. “Hi.” Though he is on the smallest side, he felt too big for the room with all eyes on him.

“Delirious!” Luke yells out to him. “Welcome bro!” He stands from the group to give him a hug. “Don’t be scared by them.” He whispers to him in the hug. He gives him a smirk as he pulls away.

Next came hugs from everyone else. Pats on the backs and a lot of “glad to see you.” He felt overwhelmed by this, but didn’t let the others see. Jonathan isn’t much of a people person offline after all.

“I’m glad to see everyone, but um…” He has one question he didn’t know if he should ask. He wanted to though. “Was anyone else taken with you guys?”

They all answer no to his question. This making worry finally fall into his eyes. He stares at Luke as he worries.

“Why? What is wrong Jon?” Evan puts a hand on his back as he gets down a little closer to stare at him.

“I was with family at the time… They got injured also. I… I’m worried for them.” He picks to answer honestly.

* * *

Kyle and James didn’t sleep well and decided to get up in the middle of the night. They found themselves in the kitchen with two other teammates.

“So you guys are married?” The man they learned was named Tony and was going to be called Hugee Dad, asked.

“Yes. We’ve been married for two years now, but been together longer.” James smiles at Kyle as he thinks. “We were young teens when we met. It was at the age twenty when we started dating. We were tricked by my brother into it.”

“Tricked into the question also. Didn’t he get us to break up only to have me ask the question?” Kyle chimes in as he makes hot chocolate for everyone there.

“He wanted to show we cannot live without each other. Worked too.” James smiles begins to fall as he thinks about his brother.

“Sad isn’t it?” The other man was named Frank and was Wattbreaker. “I mean thinking about him in this.”

“You have no idea.” Kyle jumps in. “That’s why the two of us are up.” He hands the other the chocolate drinks. “Here is to hell.”

“To hell.” The others hit the cups together softly before taking a drink.

“Everything will be fine. I’m sure you’ll see him again.” Tony gives them a big smile before taking a drink. 

“I hope so.” The couple said together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at this one for a bit
> 
> Short for right now

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear anything ya guys have to say.


End file.
